In plants such as power plants, process plants, and the like, it is necessary to transfer fluids, including liquids, gases, and fluidized solids, from one location to another, and between different equipment. This is accomplished by piping layouts. When a piping layout is created, it must provide for changing directions of the piping, connecting two or more pipe segments, and/or connecting pipe segments to equipment components or fittings.
Based on issued patents relating to welding and pipe connections, as well as on a survey of the industry, it can be said that there are presently two approaches for making such welded connections. One is known as a butt-welded connection, in which both the connecting elements are butted against each other and welded together. The other is known as a socket-welded connection, in which one of elements is a socket and the other is a pipe segment. An end of the pipe segment is inserted into the socket, and the two are welded together. Socket-welded connections are commonly used in small diameter piping. In nuclear power plants, for example, socket-welded connections are normally used only in piping with a nominal diameter of two inches and smaller. Normally, butt-welded joints are stronger than socket-welded joints. However, the construction tolerances for butt-welded joints are more stringent than those for socket-welded joints.
In many butt-welded joints, the end surfaces of the pipes being joined are beveled or chamfered. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,842,298 and No. 1,903,315, some socket-welded joints may simulate a butt-welded joint, as far as the shape of the weld is concerned. Such simulations required a non-standard pipe having on its outer surface a dam for confining the added weld metal, which dam must be configured and positioned to specifically complement a particular fitting.
Failures of socket-welded connections have been identified in the past, resulting in a loss of production and revenues due to shutdown of plants. These pipe segments may contain high-pressure fluid. Bursting of such a pipe segment can result in personal injury, even death. Significant research has been performed to reduce these failures. The following are examples of such research papers:    J. K. Smith, “Vibrational Fatigue Failures in Short Cantilevered Piping with Socket-Welded Fittings,” ASME PVP-Vol. 338-1, 1996.    P. C. Riccardella et al, “Fracture Mechanics Analysis of Socket-Welds under High Cycle Vibrational Loading,” ASME PVP-Vol. 353, 1997.    M. Higuchi et al, “Fatigue Strength of Socket-Welded Pipe Joints,” ASME PVP-Vol. 313-1, 1995.    M. Higuchi et al, “A Study on Fatigue Strength Reduction Factor for Small Diameter Socket-Welded Pipe Joints,” ASME PVP-Vol. 338-1, 1996.
It is well known in the industry that the process of welding creates significant residual stresses in the components welded together. These stresses are so strong that they are capable of warping very thick steel plates. Research directed to failures of socket-welded fittings attributes the failures to such residual stresses created by the welding process. To reduce the residual stresses created by the welding process, the welding process needs to be very, very slow. The research has also led to recommendations that welding beads be applied in a very specific sequence. These recommendations are difficult to follow in practice, and they tend to be costly and time-consuming.